Imprimación
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: Y de repente ya no es la gravedad la que te sostiene a la tierra, es ella . Paul Lahote nunca creyó llegar a imprimarse en alguien, todo ese rollo de la imprimación siempre le pareció algo estúpido, una pérdida de tiempo. Hasta que la prima de Sam Uley apareció en su vida.


**Título:** Imprimación

 **Universo/Fandom:** Percy Jackson-Heroes of Olympus & Twilight

 **Pareja:** Paul Lahote/Odette Prior

 **Disclaimer:** es un one-shot. Los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de Odette Prior, mi creación y forma parte del maravilloso mundo que creó Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **I**

Dicen que lo mejor que le puede suceder a un metamorfo es encontrar a su pareja, a su _impronta_.

Yo siempre he creído que eso es una completa estupidez.

¿Qué sucede con quiénes no la encuentran? _Nada_. No sucede absolutamente _nada_.

Desde que la manada se fue ampliando, poco a poco, uno tras otro, empezaron a imprimarse. Sam, Jared, Quil. Ellos ya han encontrado a su pareja, a su « _razón de ser_ » como muchas veces le llaman.

Pero el resto de nosotros sólo nos toca _soportarlos_.

 _Soportar_ la forma en cómo las miran, _soportar_ la forma en cómo se comportan con ellas, _soportar_ la forma en cuánto las piensan.

Y eso _apesta_.

Apesta hasta tal punto en el cual buscas por todos los medios sentirte de la misma forma en la que se sienten ellos, pero no lo consigues, no la _encuentras_. Y eso apesta el doble.

Y llega un _punto_ en el cual te cansas de buscar, de esperar y te cierras.

Yo ya _llegué_ a ese _punto_.

Sam parece un idiota.

Desde que nos compartió la noticia de que su prima -una chica canadiense que vive en Nueva York- pasaría unos cuántos meses con nosotros, no ha dejado de pensar en ella.

Haciendo que en las guardias, también la pensemos nosotros.

Al principio parece ser una pequeña niña pálida de 8 años, con un gorro gris y unos guantes púrpura que cubren sus ojos, mientras cuenta hasta 10. Al parecer, Sam jugaba con ella.

Pero luego sus pensamientos cambian y la niña se transforma en una joven sonriente vestida con shorts cortos y una camisa enorme que parece más de un chico que de ella, largos y ondulados cabellos castaños oscuros cubren su rostro, mientras una resonante risa sale de su boca.

Y nuevamente la imagen cambia. De niña a joven. De joven a niña.

 _¿Cómo será ella en realidad?_

La chica llegó ayer.

Lo sabía porque Seth no dejaba de hablar de cómo la había encontrado en la carretera ni dejaba de alardear de haber sido la primera persona en conocerla y entablar una pequeña conversación con ella.

 _Ni que ella fuera la mejor cosa del mundo._

Tampoco dejaba de hablar de lo atractiva que era, ni de cómo sus ojos azules claros _se confundían con el cielo cuando la luz del sol les daba de lleno._

Ninguno de nosotros pudo estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con lo que él decía, después de todo, él nos había dicho de cómo la chica había literalmente corrido a refugiarse en los brazos de Sam, y no había salido de la casa de éste durante lo que restaba del día.

Ahora la conocería.

Luego de la guardia de anoche, había quedado lo suficientemente exhausto como para no salir de la cama. Hubiera logrado lo que deseaba, si Embry y Seth no me hubieran sacado a rastras de mi propia habitación, mientras citaban lo que Sam les había dicho.

« _Les presentaré a mi prima, más les vale estar todos presentes y tratarla bien_ ».

Durante todo el camino no pude evitar quejarme y lazarle unas cuántas maldiciones al par de idiotas que me habían obligado a salir de mi cómoda cama, quiénes solo reían mientras no dejaban de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

« _No te arrepentirás_ ».

Cuando llegamos, el resto estaban alrededor de alguien, seguramente de la chica, a quién no podía ver gracias a que Embry y Seth se habían incorporado al círculo que habían formado alrededor de ella.

Solté un bufido, haciendo que un sonriente Sam alzara la vista para posarla sobre mí.

« _Paul_ » me llamó « _te presento a mi prima, Odette Prior_ »

Y como si una invisible deshiciera el círculo, la manada -junto a Emily - se posicionaban a los lados de Sam, quién abrazaba a una chica de baja estatura con cabello castaño oscuro, quién mantenía la vista baja.

Al escuchar su nombre, ella alzó la vista.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos.

 _Y fue ahí cuando ocurrió._

Sentí un calor brotar desde mi interior hasta mi exterior, cubriéndome por completo. Pero no era un calor que quemaba, no, era un calor reconfortante. Nuestras miradas se mantenían unidas. Sus ojos azules claros brillaban, pero no de la forma de cómo Seth los había descrito, sus ojos no se parecían al cielo. Sus ojos _eran_ el cielo.

Sentí como los hilos que me ataban a mis amigos, a mi familia, a la manada, los que me permitían odiar y amar se rompieron, haciéndome caer.

Entonces un nuevo hilo se creó, uno fuerte, delgado y poderoso. Un hilo de acero irrompible me ataba al centro del universo.

Ya no era la gravedad la que me sujetaba a la Tierra.

 _Era ella._

 _La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, de piel pálida y de orbes azules claros, casi celeste._

 _La prima de Sam._

 _ **Odette Prior.**_

* * *

 **¡Cha, chá! Aquí un nuevo one-shot. Forma parte de una futura historia llamada Dónde pertenezco** **7u7, espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten. Sin más que decir, _¡luces fuera!_**


End file.
